Mating season
by coockie8
Summary: This is a role play I did with a friend on facebook. Oki does refer to Samickle as his 'brother' on various occasions. They are not actually 'Brothers' in the story, this has to do with another story. Samickle and Oki mate after a brief argument. Rated M for sex and language. They are a bit OOC, I think. Tell me if they are.


Samickle's P.O.V.

I made my way through the heavy blizzard to Oki's hut. I stepped inside and morphed back to my human form

"Oki, Sorry for the intrusion, but I need to speak with you." I said sternly at the young teenager who was sitting on the floor in front of me.

Oki's P.O.V.

I glared up at Samickle through my mask

" What do you want, Samickle?" I asked quietly as I stood so I could be closer to eye level, I hated being looked down on.

Samickle P.O.V.

I sighed then shifted uncomfortably

"Kai wanted me to ask you something." I mumbled, why was that woman making me do this?

Oki's P.O.V.

My eyes widened slightly

'what, I thought he was gonna scold me for taking Kutone again' I thought

"Oh, OK, Ask." I muttered, trying not to sound relieved in anyway.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I cocked an eyebrow

'Oki sounds relieved, he must have done something wrong again.' I thought

"Kai wants to know if you were planning on mating this year," I Muttered.

" and if you're a virgin?" I finished.

"Now, what did you do this time?" I blurted out.

Oki's P.O.V.

I wobbled at the first question, then blushed really deeply at the second one. But at Samickles question that all faded and I felt sick.

"To answer Kai's first question, the answer is No, to Kai's Second question, the answer is...Yes, and to Answer yours, I didn't do anything." I said rather annoyed.

Samickle's P.O.V.

"you're lying, I know you are, I can tell by the tone in your voice that you very obviously did something wrong." I said sternly.

Oki's P.O.V.

I looked to the ground, I hated it when he used that tone with me, it made me feel like a little kid.

"I am Telling truth, I didn't do anything." I mumbled.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this up for long with Samickle, He would squeeze the truth out of me, one way or the other.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I sighed, then walked up to Oki and wapped my arms around him in a tight embrace

"It hurts me to know that you can't trust me enough to tell me that you took the sword again," I mumbled.

I tightened my grip around the small teen.

"Oki, I care about you, and I want to make sure you don't do something stupid like that agian." I finished.

Oki's P.O.V.

I sighed and nestled into his comforting embrace

"Okay, I'm sorry Onii-Chan." I muttered.

"Samickle, How did you know that I took the sword?" I asked quietly.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I grinned beneath me mask

"Because you just told me." I muttered then released the foolish child and turned to walk away

"Oki, you Idiot, Why did you take it again?" I muttered more to myself then Oki, before proceding to take my leave.

Oki's P.O.V.

I scowled beneath my mask

"Jerk, and you know perfectly well WHY I took it!" I yelled as I grabed Samickle by the arm.

"Don't walk away from me!" I exclaimed.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I pulled my arm away from him, as well as accidentally throwing him to the ground, I swiftly possitioned myself over him, pinning to the cold, snowy ground

"Stop taking things upon yourself, it will get you killed, now return Kutone the it's rightful place." I said sternly, with an older brother tone, I knew that would work on him.

Oki's P.O.V.

I sunk into the ground when he demanded I return the sword, The tone he used made me flinch, I let out a quiet sigh of defeat

"Alright, Onii-Chan, " I muttered

"Now,... May you please get off me, it's cold down here." I finished.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I heared what he requested, but made no effort to get off him

"No." I said rather nonchelantly.

I could almost see the shocked look that was most likely plastered on his face right about now.

Oki's P.O.V.

"W-why not?" I stuttered out.

What the hell was this bastard doing? Why wouldn't he let me up?

"Samickle, What the hell, get off me!" I yelled, and began to squirm, but damn, he was strong.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I didn't respond.

I transferred both of his hands to one of mine then knocked his mask away.

I took in the beautiful sight of the shocked expretion that was indeed plastered on his beautiful face.

"You're more beautiful than I remember you being." I muttered.

Oki's P.O.V.

I stayed quiet, my mouth hung open slightly in confused shock

"S-Samickle, What are you d-doing?" I asked nervously.

At this point, I didn't care if I sounded absolutely teriffied, the point was, Samickle was hovering over me, and he had just stripped me of my mask.

This all felt so strange.

My lower area felt tingely.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I smirked evily beneath my mask, I gently rubbed my knee against the area that was giving off the most heat.

His crotch

"Now Oki, you seem to be getting a little aroused." I muttered teasingly.

Oki's P.O.V.

I swung my head back and let out a loud, desperate, needy moan

"Aah, Samickle, please stop~!" I panted out.

I once again attempted to free my arms from his grasp, but to no avail.

So, instead, I settled on mimicking what he had just done, I bent my knee so that it was dangerously close to his groin, and proded gently, earning and ever so slight gasp from my captor.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I growled slightly, then pushed Oki's arms further into the cold snow, I removed my mask and feverousiouly pushed my lips to his, earning a shocked yelp from the boy.

Oki's P.O.V

I blushed deeply, and gently returned the rough kiss. I turned my head away from Samickle

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly, not realizing how vunerable I looked right now.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I licked my lips at the adoring sight beneath me

"You know, Oki, you shouldn't tease people," I mumbled lustfully

"and I am doing this to punish you for taking the sword again." I finished with a grin.

Oki's P.O.V.

I looked up at him

"How am I teasing you!" I nearly yelled, accidently pushing my knee roughly into his crotch in the process.

Samickle gasped rather loudly above me. I turned my head and My blush deepened.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I panted slightly

"Oh, Oki, You're so clueless." I said before standing, dragging Oki up with me.

"Let's go back inside, you look cold." I said. Then thought for a little bit

"Actually, on second thought, come back to my place, it's a lot warmer." I said then took Oki by the arm and dragged him back to Wep'Keer.

Oki's P.O.V.

"B-But, Onii-Chan~." I Whined.

He didn't respond, which irratated me.

I just silently followed him, unknowing of just what he had in mind of doing once we got back to his place.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I reached my hut, opened the door, pushed Oki inside, went inside with him, then closed the door

"Oki, do you have any idea what I'm about to do to you?" I asked cockily.

Oki's P.O.V.

I began to tremble nervously

"Uhm, n-no. W-what are you going to do with me?" I asked nervously, moving away from him, just to back into a wall.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I grinned

"I'm going to make you mine, don't worry, I'll be gentle." I said seductively, then put my arms next to both sides of his head, to pin him to the wall, as I , once again, pushed my lips to his.

Oki's P.O.V.

I gasped and tried to sink further into the wall, then turned my head away from the kissed and gagged

"You pervert, get away from me!" I exclaimed and tried to push him off of me, but to no avail.

"Onii-chan, please stop." I mumbled.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I looked at Oki with soft, loving eyes

"Oki, I love you." I mumbled in his ear

"Please, I will make sure you enjoy this as you first time." I muttered then grinded my hips against his.

Oki's P.O.V.

I shuttered

"O-ok, I'll try." I mumbled as I kissed Samickle and joined in the grinding.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I smirked into the kiss and ran my hand down Oki's trembling back. I pulled away from the gentle kiss

"Oki, you're so cute, I love you." I mumbled and embraced the smaller male.

Oki's P.O.V.

I blushed, then returned the tight embrace with a gentle one of my own

"A-Aniki, I love you too." I mumbled and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Samickle's P.O.V.

"Oki, Let me mark you, to prove that you are mine." I mumbled gently as I pushed Oki to the floor and pulled his shirt down away from his neck.

Oki's P.O.V.

I shuddered, but smiled anyway

"W-will it hurt?" I stuttered as I wrapped my arms around Samickle's neck.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I smiled gently down at the trembling teen

"It may hurt a little, but I'll be as gentle as possible, to cause you the least amount of pain as I can." I mumbled.

I gently kissed Oki's tan, slender Neck.

My canines grew to an inhumane length and Sharpness, I then bit gently into Oki's soft skin.

He whimpered beneath me as I marked him.

Oki's P.O.V.

"ah, A-Aniki, it... it hurts, but feels good at the same time." I moaned, I felt Samickle smirk against my neck.

I felt my pants get tighter, and I felt tingly all over, My canines grew into small fangs as My grip tightened on Samickles robes.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I pulled away and watched the deep bite heal into a very visible scar

"There, you're mine now." I purred before pushing my lips to Oki's.

Oki's P.O.V.

I pulled away from him and looked at his neck

"let me mark you." I muttered.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I smirked

"Alright, do you know how?" I questioned before letting him bite me.

Oki's P.O.V.

I looked up at him

"Yeah, I think so." I muttered, it was more of a question then a answer though.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I shook my head and chuckled slightly

"you're hopeless, " I muttered.

"but, if you think you know what you're doing, go ahead, just try not to hurt me." I finished.

Oki's P.O.V.

I nodded my head, then flipped him over so that he was on his back a I was straddling his waist.

I brought my head down and gently sunk my small fangs into the crook of his neck, where he had bitten me, and Suckled slightly, like I had felt him do.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I hissed slightly at the sharp pain and Oki's saliva entered my bloodstream, it had been a while since I had been marked, and I had almost forgotten the painful pleasure.

Oki's P.O.V.

My mouth began to feel tingly, so I got scared and pulled away.

I looked down at the bite mark and watched as it healed into a scar.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I sat up and pushed my lips to Oki's, but swiftly pulled away before he could kiss back

"Good job, so you did know what you were doing." I mumbled before, once again, kissing the younger male.

Oki's P.O.V.

Once Samickle pulled away, I shook my head

"no, not really, I juts mimicked what you were doing." I said shyly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

I pushed my lips to Samickle's before he could respond, I pushed my tongue in his mouth and gently rubbed it against his.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I pushed Oki to the floor and nibbled on his tongue, I felt him squirm beneath me.

I pulled away from the kiss but kept Oki's tongue in my mouth as I suckled on it.

Oki's P.O.V.

"ah, don't~." I moaned when he released my tongue, my pants felt tight, and I really wanted to get out of them.

"S-Samickle, I feel smothered." I whined as I rubbed my swollen penis.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I snickered evilly

"I can tell" I hissed into his ear as I placed my hand over his and made his gentle strokes harder and rougher

Oki's P.O.V.

I swung my head back and let out a long, drawn out moan

"S-Samickle, don't~!" I moaned loudly.

I pulled my hand out from beneath his, not it was just him stroking me.

I began to grind into his hand, my pants were really starting to irritate me.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I chuckled when he began to grind into my hand

"calm down, sweety, you'll get what you want soon enough." I said in a teasing voice as I prodded the tip of his penis through his pants with my thumb.

Oki's P.O.V.

"AH~!" I screamed, that was when I backed away from him and panted in attempt to catch my breath

"Jerk." I breathed. I tugged at the waist line of my pants and slightly pulled them down one of my hips.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I watched as Oki began to tug at his clothing, the bastard was teasing me, and he didn't even know he was doing it!

"Oki, it's not particularly smart to tease adults." I growled as I moved closer to him, he just whimpered in response.

I pushed his hands away then pinned him to the ground and began suckling on the mark I had so proudly left on him, to prove that he now belonged to me.

Oki's P.O.V.

I let out a long drawn out moan

"B-Brother, noo~!" I begged as he nipped the mark.

I mewled in choked pleasure.

"I- I didn't mean to tease you~" I moaned out apologetically.

Samickle didn't stop, he just continued to tease me.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I snickered against the youths neck

"you're adorable." I mumbled before capturing his beautiful, trembling lips with my own.

I nibbled on his bottom lip, slipping my tongue in his mouth when he gasped.

Oki's P.O.V.

"mmm~" I moaned into the kiss, I turned my head to the side

" I almost feel like you're stalling." I mumbled as I rubbed my growing need.

" Please~!" I begged as I rubbed against him.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I snickered as I slipped my hand in Oki's pants and began to stroke his hard-on. Oki moaned gloriously as he gripped my shoulders.

"You're so beautiful." I mumbled against his neck.

Oki's P.O.V.

I whined then nuzzled into Samickles neck

"P-please brother, f-fuck me~!" I moaned as he stroked faster.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I chuckled against his neck

"so eager" I purred into his ear before flipping him onto his stomach and pulling him up so that he was on his hands and knees.

I pulled his pants down so they pooled around his knees, I quickly slipped out of my robes and positioned myself at Oki's entrance

"I'll be gentle." I muttered before slowly pushing into the younger male.

Oki's P.O.V.

I choked out a pained cry

"B-brother, be gentle" I cryd as he thrusted deeper into me, he suddenly struck a spot the made my arms buckle and send a wave of pleasure up through m body

"AH,G-GOD, RIGHT THERE!" I screamed as continued to assault that spot. My arms gave out from beneath me and I fell forward as my orgasm hit me hard.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I shuddered when he clenched around me, I didn't cum though as I continued to pound into him, his moaning voice was so lovely.

I leaned forward and kissed his ear "

you're so beautiful."I panted as I finally came inside him.

Oki's P.O.V.

I moaned loudly as I came a second time.

"S-Samickle, I love you." I mumbled as he pulled out of me.

I collapsed, instantly falling asleep.

Samickle's P.O.V.

I smiled

"You're so beautiful." I mumbled as I stroked his hair, I settled down next to him and drifted of to sleep while caressing the mark on my left shoulder.


End file.
